quest info for t2tmud
by eragon55
Summary: its the best info
1. Chapter 1

Quest info for t2tmud


	2. Chapter 2

Tarzhayan do gates,w,sw,s,search lockers,get uniform from locker.From Tarzhayan sp go far e and you will come to the shores of something sorry i dont remember what it is called but you will find a man somewhere along that coast give him the uniform and get the password. Go back to the sp and go 13s,w,opening,utter password. Have brief off it is a must look in every room it will say something about a slabe of rock do slide rock and you will fight Tinruyah dont worry he is not hard at all then get out of cave and do 13n,e,gates,w and there you have completed level 10 quest it is that simple

Go to Outpost, from caravans: 'do n,3w,enter,corridor - and the lieutenant will come  
talk to you.  
The lieutenant will talk to you for a while then he asks if you accept the mission, type  
'accept mission' and he will leave. Then go to the signpost ( do n,out,3e,n,out ).  
Now, you need to find three stopgap camps. ( This is the boring part, which takes alot  
of time. )  
THere are three different camps, but you will surely find the same camps over and over  
again, 'cause someone coded it that way.  
There are a few different ways of finding the camps, one is to run like crazy all over  
the world - for example : 'trigger stopgap camp todo woo' and then 'do  
n,40w,40w,40w,40w' and go back if you found a camp, otherwise 'do n,40e,40e,40e,40e' and  
so on until you eventually find all three camps.  
Another way, which I am not 100 sure of. Is to trust me and try going to where I THINK  
the camps are, which is:  
One camp: should be like 'do n,3w,40n' from Outpost-signpost ( somewhere around there,  
now I gave you a hint and you can go search all over that place ).  
Another camp: Near the dry lake, which is: 'do 12n,40e' from Op-sp. ( or something like  
that ) and look all over that place for a stopgap camp.  
Another camp: SHOULD be close to the 'corsairs road' ( or corsairs highroad or something  
). You should be able to find the 'Corsairs road' if you follow the 'Harad road' ( I  
think it's called, that goes all over Near Harad -in other words, easy to find- ).  
And I THINK I saw one camp like 'do 4n,40w,40w,40w,40w' ( somewhere around there, look  
around ) from Op-sp

When you find a camp, enter it and find the leader ( Captain or lieutenant or something,  
different for different camps ) and challenge the leader - this should take off about 30  
ep or so and take some rounds - once you have challenged him, you will get some messages  
about how you won, then you will get a 'scouting party' ( I THINK they are called ) that  
follows you everywhere you go. 'look party' and it will say what race , for example  
blabla. haradrim blabla... then you need to find the other two camps and do the same  
thing.  
Note FR assassins love to kill low level ER's, so this quest is a real pain...  
Note The camps is in Near Harad, dont go looking in the desert or in Harondor...

Once you have completed your scouting party, the fun begins ( the fun, in this case,  
means hard as hell fighting - if you arent well equipped and well trained)  
Now, go to a signpost and travel all the way to Osgiliath east signpost ( the  
battlepoint ) from here you go straight south until you enter the 'Ithilien forest' ( or  
something like that- there are lots of good gold ranger and scouts in here, but they are  
hard as hell). Now walk around in the forest with your party following you, and suddenly  
some rangers will attack you ( just like the books ), kill the rangers and you will ( if  
I remember correctly ) enter a rangers camp of some sort, walk around in the camp ( in  
north and northwest direction, I think ) until 3-4 rangers attack you, kill them ( leave  
the room and heal if you must ) and the captain will appear. ( The captain is the  
strongest npc in this quest, so use everything you've got and leave the room and heal if  
you must ). Once you have 'killed' the captain, he will fall to the ground. Now 'carry  
captain' ( or something, look at him. It says like: 'maybe you could carry him now' )  
and hurry up alittle, go out of the camp and back to the signpost. Now travel all the  
way back to Outpost and go back to the lieutenant again ( 'do gates,s,3w,enter,corridor  
- from sp ) give him the captain and he will talk alittle and then you are done!  
Note I hate this quest, but it's a great feeling to finish it for the first time ;)

--Coin--

--Additional sent in information--  
1) You only need to find one stopgap camp. Not three.  
2) Bring Kebabs and flasks. Not bread or meat pies.  
3) You don't have to help the uruks fight the rangers.  
4) After you are attacked by the first group of rangers, another group  
IMMEDIATELY attacks you. Most of your party will be dead by this  
point and you have to kill them solo.  
5) You can heal in the middle of the fight with the second group of  
rangers, "supposedly" you can go 1n, however, when i tried it, it told  
me that " It would be suicide to go deeper into the forest."

From Turseg signpost: 'do 4w,2s,4w,n'  
Here, 'look crack' then 'examine crack' then 'squeeze through crack' ( this will take  
about 10 hp, and will take you to the other side of the mountain. )  
Here 'do w,s,w,11s,4e,field'  
Now go southeast and 'look rocks', 'look rock' 'move rock' and you will get a key. Go  
northeast and unlock west door, then go west and 'look box', 'search box' now you will  
get a pickaxe.  
Go up and 'ask Tormak about book', then go down,out,nw and wield the pickaxe then  
'excavate wall' ( this will take off about 25 ep and take two or three rounds. )  
Now go 'passage' and kill Vikar, once Vikar is dead 'search books' and you will find the  
book Tormak wants.  
Note: You need more than 80 intelligence to search the books, and Tormak speaks another  
language ( probably adunaic or variag, not sure ) - So this quest requires an  
intelligent character. IF you dont want the staff, Tormak is wearing a pack I guess kill  
his bodyguard then kill Tormak for it. -  
Once you get the right book 'do out,se,w,up,give book to Tormak' and he will talk for a  
round or two then he will give you the staff. ( Worth about 100 gold. )  
To get back to Turseg signpost from Tormak:  
'do down,out,nw,sw,out,2n,4e,se,e,2ne,e,11n,7w'  
Note: To get back to Turseg, you're going through a mountain pass. There are mountain  
lions there who sometimes jumps you and knocks you out for one or two rounds, they are  
weak and their pelt is worth around 30 gold. But they might stop your alias if they jump  
you.  
Note: The pack is worth around 60-70 gold, and the bodyguard and Tormak is quite  
strong, probably not worth the trouble. And the pack is quite small  
--Coin--

From Khemnahr signpost: 'do 3s,6w,2s'  
Here, type: 'ask Sollus about starting' and he will give you a sack ( or drop one if your hands are full ).  
Once you get the sack in one of your hands go north and type: 'unload grain'. This will make the sack heavy so you have to type: 'drag sack south' this will take a while, but will eventually make you end up in the mill room again, to cancel this you can release the sack.  
Once in the mill type: 'drag sack stairs' to drag it upstairs, this will also take a little while. Upstairs, type: 'pour sack into chute' then go 'down,river' and type: 'turn crank', go back 'mill' and type: 'unstop stopper'.  
This will make the flour pour out on the ground, which will take a few minutes ( boring ). When it's finally done type: 'collect flour into sack'. This will make you start collecting the flour, which will also take a minute or two ( also boring ).  
When you are finally done with the collecting, type: 'give sack to sollus' and he will give you 25 gold for your help.  
To get back to Khemnahr singpost from the mill: 'do 2n,6e,3n'.

Heals 15 hp/ep  
from Turseg Signpost do 12e,9s,eaves,path,e,n,search grass,get vial,s,w,eaves,plains,9n,12w  
-It's good to use during combat-doesn't make you busy but you need a hand to hold it-

From Telshar:  
do 3s,7e,path,d,s,kick blanket,get key,n,e,kill interrogator  
unlock chain  
aid spy  
burn grass  
north  
wait  
you get horn if you got high enough fire building, otherwise gold  
do u,out,7w,3n

David says:  
ARMOUR

Helmets:

A fine masked war helm  
An ebony helm  
An iron plate helm  
large bronze helmet  
deflect 26  
absorb 34  
the Dragon-helm of Dor-lomin  
(Based on DDM)  
deflect 40  
absorb 50  
+25 tactics

Body:

A pair of archer vambraces  
absorb 10  
deflect 20  
A full suit of etched armour  
absorb 96  
deflect 130  
A set of horseman's armour  
Segmented plate armour  
absorb 95  
deflect 3

ntimidating dark longsword

damage : 95  
hit : 90  
strength : 7500

there's two trainers at outpost

from outpost sp go, gate,s,pit  
or gate,s,3e or 4e

the best trainer is in osg  
south from innkeeper

he trains every stat expect charisma  
and he trains warriors and fighters

Trainers in Far Harad.

Zhertrhashk, Fighter trainer.  
Can be found in Azmaroth, 'do 2d,se,e,2s,e,se,u,se', from Azmaroth West  
signpost.  
He trains:

strength  
defense  
attack  
furying  
dark influence  
constitution  
brawling  
berserking

'do nw,d,nw,w,2n,w,nw,2u' to get back to the signpost.

Morgan, Necromancer trainer.  
Can be found in Azrakadar, 'do 4s,port,s', from Azrakadar Signpost.  
He trains:

defense  
will  
aim  
warp magic  
charisma  
intelligence  
extra sense

'do n,town,4n' to get back to the signpost.

Girak, Sniffer trainer.  
Can be found in Turseg, he moves around in three rooms. 'do 4w,2s,w'  
From Turseg signpost. He might be in the room one to two west of there.  
He trains:

agility  
coordination  
tracking  
camouflage  
stalking  
disguise

'do e,2n,4e' to get back to the signpost.

A Lackey, Minion trainer.  
Can be found east of Khemnahr signpost, 'do n,28e,gate,3e,up,e', Can't  
be done during the night, the gate will be closed.  
He trains:

agility  
charisma  
constitution  
intelligence  
awareness

'do w,d,3w,gate,28w,s' to get back to the signpost.

Bogar, Rider trainer.  
Can be found in Asubuhi, 'do s,se,2s,2se,sw,se,e,ne,2n,office', From  
Asubuhi signpost.  
He trains:

mounted combat  
agility  
defense  
combat arms  
attack  
aim  
leadership  
constitution  
dodge  
charisma  
ranged weaponry

'do out,2s,sw,w,nw,ne,2nw,2n,nw,n' to get back to the signpost.

Yiltig, Rider trainer.  
Can be found east of Asubuhi, 'do 5n,11e,hut,2e' from Asubuhi signpost.  
The problem is that he is a part of a quest ( the prism spear quest ).  
You will need to be wearing 'A trainee's tabard' in order to get past  
his guards. Then you have to do the prism spear quest ( kill the cats,   
bla bla ) to be able to train at Yiltig.  
He trains:

agility  
coordination  
aim  
charisma  
leadership  
ranged weaponry

'do 2w,beach,11w,5s' to get back to the signpost.

Shara, Bounty Hunter trainer.  
Can be found inside Tavorus, 'do n,2w,n,w,2n', from Tavorus singpost.  
There are guards in the room south of her, who will sometimes block  
your way north. Just keep going north and you will eventually pass them. (   
No need for killing. )  
She trains:

agility  
coordination  
aim  
dodge  
awareness  
stalking  
alchemy

'do 2s,e,s,2e,s' to get back to the signpost.

Alazif, Auctioneer and necromancer trainer.  
Can be found inside Tul-Tarzhayan, 'do gates,n,2nw,3w,s,e,n', from  
Tarzhayan signpost.  
He trains:

defense  
will  
aim  
warp magic  
charisma  
intelligence  
extra sense  
fire building

'do s,w,n,3e,2se,s,out' to get back to the signpost.

Rabban, Bounty Hunter trainer.  
Can be found inside Tul-Tarzhayan, 'do gates,s,2sw,w,s,move mat,slide  
board,lower rope,climb down' from Tarzhayan signpost. This will make you  
climb down the rope into the well where Rabban hides, and will take a  
few seconds and some ep. When you reach the bottom go west and you'll   
find Rabban.  
He trains:

agility  
defense  
coordination  
attack  
aim  
constitution  
capturing  
dodge  
strength  
ambush  
alchemy

Go east and 'climb rope', when you're up 'do out,e,2ne,n,out' to get   
back to the signpost.

Do 10w,3n,w from Azmaroth sp. Kill the sailor and the guard ( if they are there, they are really easy and the guard has a small sword worth about 15-20 gold ).  
Then swim west, and kill the fish ( if it's there, the fish is easy too ), you most be unencumbered or at most lightly encumbered to be able to swim.  
Then do 'swim ship,climb chain' and you will be on the boat.  
Once on the boat go 'midship' ( 'west' works too ) and kill the crewmember.  
( You have to kill the crewmember otherwise he will block you from going 'cabin' )  
The crewmember is weak and has about 13 gold.  
Once the crewmember is dead, go 'cabin' and 'kill Urdagarn' ( 'kill captain' works too ). The captain is weak and should be easy to kill as level 5, he's tougher than the rest of the enemies you've faced though.  
Once he's dead, get his baldric and his cutlass ( the cutlass is worth about 25 gold and the sheath is worth about 20 gold in Azrakadar shop ) then go back to the sp using:  
'do out,e,climb down chain,swim shore,swim shore,e,3s,10e'  
Note If you're to encumbered, you can't swim properly. Try keeping it at unencumbered and you will be fine ( you might have to drop something before you swim, and then go drop something at the shore and go back to the ship )


End file.
